El mensaje
by DeevYLP
Summary: ¿Cuánto crees conocerte realmente? ¿Cuál sería tu semblante al notar que otra persona, ha podido ver lo que tanto te has empeñado en negar, y te invita a no dejar tus más absurdos pensamientos atrás?


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de nuestra apreciable J.K. Rowling. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**El Mensaje**

* * *

Había pasado tan sólo una semana después de aquel suceso. La mayoría de los estudiantes, desde primero hasta cuarto, se concentraba tan sólo en su sueño de que las vacaciones de fin de curso, llegasen al fin. Los alumnos de quinto, algunos de sexto y de séptimo por su parte, esperaban ansiosos los resultados de sus evaluaciones de TIMOS, curso de aparición y EXTASIS, respectivamente. Pero, Harry… "el niño que vivió", permanecía tristemente arrinconado en un pasillo, leyendo y releyendo, aquel mensaje que su padrino, Sirius Black, presintiendo su tragedia… había escrito apenas horas antes, como bien lo había plasmado en el pergamino arrugado y a punto de ser destrozado, que el moreno traía en mano.

– ¡Ja!, ¿Potter llorando? – Exclamó cínico y mordaz el Slytherin que había invadido ese espacio de privacidad del moreno.

– Largo Malfoy, no es el momento ¿sabes? – Dijo Harry con voz tranquila, dado que realmente no tenía ánimo alguno de alegar nada.

El rubio frunció el ceño, su primer pensamiento había sido continuar molestando como de costumbre, sin embargo el tenía sus propios problemas… a un grado tal, que se le antojo patético seguir una causa perdida.

– Te estás haciendo aburrido Potter… y no creo que sea porque estés "madurando", sino todo lo contrario. – Repuso fuera de lugar el rubio, se notaba que empezaban a sentirse los primeros efectos de una futura guerra.

Harry, sólo atinó en rodar los ojos observando con total odio a Draco Malfoy, quien parecía de lo más tranquilo mientras él sufría la reciente ausencia de su padrino. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

* * *

Draco Malfoy se dirigía aparentemente apacible hacia la casa de Slytherin. Una vez ahí, entró presuroso a su habitación personal, miró alrededor con desesperación, arrojó al piso las pertenencias que segundos antes se posaban sobre su escritorio. Sabía… ¡sabía!, para su desgracia, lo que vendría ahora. Su padre había errado en su misión y ahora él, se vería involucrado y sometido a las filas del Lord Tenebroso. No es que no lo deseara, ¡lo anhelaba! pero… ese mensaje… esa carta… había alterado un poco su visión de las cosas.

Dicho pergamino se mostraba extendido sobre la cama del ojigris hasta que esté lo retomó entre sus manos para apretujarlo impaciente. El tipo de material era idéntico al que había visto en manos de su enemigo Potter, no sabía con exactitud si la caligrafía y el sello serían los mismos pero, podía apostar que sí.

Lleno de rabia, el príncipe de las serpientes arrojó el trozo de pergamino a la humeante chimenea que extendía sus coloridos colores y su sofocante calor alrededor de todo el cuarto. El chico tan sólo observó cómo las llamas consumían el papel, recordando poco a poco las palabras que éste había contenido:

_Draco Malfoy:_

_Bien sé que no tengo derecho alguno para dirigirme a ti, sin embargo hoy que me embarga la soledad, me ha dado por externar mis más ridículos sentimientos a aquellas personas que… siento que lo merecen._

_ Admito que, eres al último al que escribo, contando incluso a tu madre… y es debido a mi indecisión acerca de cómo podrías tú, responder a esto. Ella al menos podría tenerme cierta consideración por el hecho de que soy su primo, pero tú… bien podrías desear ahora mismo arrojar este mensaje a la basura._

_ En fin, iré al grano… no tienes idea de cuán directo puedo ser… y apuesto a que es lo que tú prefieres. Lo que escribiré a continuación, si bien puedes seguírtelo negando… tan sólo espero que lo tomes en cuenta._

_Se avecinan tiempos difíciles, aunque tu padre no lo admita, en el fondo sabe que se encuentra en el bando equivocado, pero él no me preocupa… ha vivido lo suficiente para que al día de hoy hubiese podido corregir y redireccionar su camino. Tú, sin embargo… eres joven aun, corre por tus venas la sangre de los Black… lo que me hace creer y saber, que bien podrías tener remedio a tiempo._

_Lucius te ha maleducado de manera fría, siempre ha creído que el sentimentalismo es una enfermedad vil que puede hacerte débil… ¡qué imbécil!... lo dice por experiencia propia, aunque de ello no te hablaré pero… tu madre, Narcissa, si supieras su pasado… te darías la oportunidad de crear tu propio criterio y empezar a actuar por ti mismo y no por lo que te digan los demás._

_Yo, he tenido la oportunidad de visualizar en diversas ocasiones, los verdaderos motivos de tu enfado y odio hacia Harry… él tiene lo que tú podrías tener si no pusieras barreras… él, la tiene a ella… más no como tú lo imaginas._

_Si dejaras de sólo admirarla cuando presume sus conocimientos en clases, si dejaras de vigilar sus movimientos a través de los pasillos, si dejaras de acercarte a ella en la biblioteca sólo para discutir… encontrarías que, no te resultaría tan difícil obtener aquello que tu subconsciente tanto busca y que tu orgullo y tu rencor… deja atrás._

_Hermione Granger es una chica inteligente y tolerante… además es una chica hermosa y con calor suficiente para derretir el hielo de tu corazón… (¡Vaya! qué cursi he sonado)… pero ciertamente he de decirte que: o hablas a tiempo… ¡o atente a las merecidas consecuencias de tus estúpidos actos!_

_¡Anda!, ve y comete los errores que cometió Severus o que cometí yo… ¡arriésgate a perder eso que te ha de sacar del abismo! Y… cuando llegues a donde yo, si es que llegas… sólo te quedara el consuelo de servir a terceros pero nunca a ti mismo._

_Firma:_

"_Canuto"_

Draco Malfoy era suficientemente perceptivo como para leer entre líneas las absurdas ideas y pensamientos que habían rondado la mente del remitente de aquel mensaje. La incertidumbre y la duda se habían logrado cimentar en él. Y así fue, que recorriendo pasillos y escaleras cambiantes, llegó a un destino sin rumbo dentro de aquel inmenso castillo. Se detuvo justo en la torre de astronomía, observando embelesado e incrédulo el panorama. Una voz que le pareció lejana, logró cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Malfoy?

_El chico giró su postura para encontrarse frente a ella, la observó como antes nunca había querido hacerlo y… sonrió con suficiencia al tiempo en que se acercaba delicadamente a la chica de ojos color miel y cabello castaño. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos que se les antojaron eternos. Él cortó el silencio, o lo profundizo aún más cuando decidió tocar los labios de ella con los suyos. Más todo había sido un instantáneo sueño._

– Granger…

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**

**Agrego que esta mini historia, está inspirada en el reto "Amigo invisible" organizado por Eli González en el grupo **_**"Dramione" Historias de Amor que debieron ser contadas**_**… donde la personita que me ha correspondido complacer con un obsequio virtual, mencionó su amor por Sirius Black y las historias Dramione. Espero fervientemente que este relato haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Me ha agradado haber tenido material e inspiración para crear esto y asumo que mal, mal, lo que se dice mal… no me quedó.**

**¡Espero que te guste Cecii Rivero! ¡Con cariño tu amiga invisible!**


End file.
